The compound of formula (I) obtained according to the process of the invention is useful in the synthesis of perindopril of formula (II):
and in the synthesis of pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Perindopril and salts thereof have valuable pharmacological properties.
Their principal property is that of inhibiting angiotensin I converting enzyme (or kininase II), which allows, on the one hand, prevention of the conversion of the decapeptide angiotensin I to the octapeptide angiotensin II (a vasoconstrictor) and, on the other hand, prevention of the degradation of bradykinin (a vasodilator) to an inactive peptide.
Those two actions contribute to the beneficial effects of perindopril in cardiovascular diseases, more especially in arterial hypertension and heart failure.
Perindopril, its preparation and its use in therapeutics have been described in the European patent specification EP 0 049 658.
In view of the pharmaceutical value of this compound, it has been important to be able to obtain the intermediate of formula (I) by an effective synthesis process that allows the (S) enantiomer to be obtained selectively in a very good yield and with excellent purity.